


Corny Decisions

by ThatOtherBlonde (orphan_account)



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Boys Kissing, Carnival, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Fun, Kissing, Love, M/M, corndogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ThatOtherBlonde
Summary: Based from episode #1031. 
After filming the episode, "Will It Corndog?", Rhett and Link go get themselves some corndogs and a little something extra.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, one of the funniest episodes they have ever done. I could not stop laughing the whole time, I had to watch the episode again. 
> 
> And since I loved the episode so much my mind begged me to tell this story. Not saying this is exactly what happened after the show. Although I have no doubt that Rhett and Link actually went and got corndogs; (because who wouldn't.) But I don't think they actually made out with each other; (even though that would be so hot. It's even more fun to think about.)

After filming the, Will It Corndog, episode of Good Mythical Morning, Rhett and Link were suddenly craving corndogs. Mostly Rhett. 

Rhett was being completely relentless too and just would not quit bothering Link until he eventually caved in to the taller man and went with him to go get corndogs. 

"Please", Rhett begged. Even having the audacity to shoot Link his adorable puppy dog eyes, which he knew always worked. 

Link look over at Rhett who was sitting on the edge of his desk. "Look, man, I want corndogs too, but we promised that we at least do some brainstorming for ideas for future episodes" 

Rhett jumped off his desk and walked around to Link. 

"We can do work when we get back", Rhett said before getting down on one knee. "Lets go get corndogs, I'm hungry" 

Link looked down at Rhett's face and couldn't help but smile. "You're always hungry" 

"Well, hey, I'm a big man. I need to eat". Rhett looked up at Link. "So can we go?" 

Link turned his attention back to his computer screen than back at Rhett's smiling face. 

"I don't know. I already threw up once today. Remember?" Link slowly rubbed his stomach as the memory of him hurling in a trashbin on the internet played over in his head. 

Rhett cocked his head to the right before taking Link's hand. "That was possum, Link. I'm talking about going and getting good, quality, cheap, hotdog with a stick that has been dipped in batter and fried in hot oil of total deliciousness" 

Rhett was almost drooling over his own words. 

"It's not that I don't want to because I do", Link said. "But ever since I threw up I don't feel right. My stomach is off" 

"Then drink some Ginger Ale", Rhett said simply. "Lets just go" 

Rhett looked up at Link. 

"For me?" Rhett asked sweetly and gave Link his best smile. 

Link looked down at Rhett. He knew he could never say no to Rhett, no matter what he tried to do. He always wanted to please Rhett. He never wanted to disappoint him. 

Link took a deep breath before glancing back to Rhett and finally giving in. "Fine" 

"Yay", Rhett said as he happily jumped back to his feet. 

Rhett ran to the door. To say he's excited would be an understatement. He very much reminded Link of a puppy about to go out for a walk. 

Link got up from his chair and joined Rhett at the door before the two men walked out of their shared office together and went to go find a place where they could get corndogs.

Rhett and Link drove around for about a half hour trying to find a place that sells corndogs. But they weren't having any luck. 

Since Rhett was the one driving, Link was looking for places on his phone. But they still weren't having any luck. 

Until they realized that the carnival was in town. 

If there is one place that will always have corndogs, it's at the carnival. 

So, without even thinking about, Rhett had circled the parking lot looking for an empty space to park. 

Rhett had found a space right up front and had parked the car and him and Link had immediately gotten out and stood next to each other. 

Rhett swung one arm around Link, and placed the other on his hip. He tooked in a deep breath and smiled as he stared straight ahead. "Oh yeah. They definitely have corndogs here" 

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets go" Link says simply. 

Rhett stood in one place as he inhaled deeply. "Smell that?" 

"What?" Link questioned as he brought his attention to Rhett. 

Rhett stepped in front of Link. "The smell of corndogs in the air" 

"You always did have the nose of a bloodhound", Link said with a slight chuckle. 

Rhett was practically drooling as he licked his lips in anticipation of the delicious fried goodness that would soon fill his mouth. 

Moments later, Rhett and Link had gotten their corndogs and sat, side by side, together on a bench. 

"I've been waiting for you all day", Rhett said in a sensual whisper as he took a giant bite of his corndog. 

Rhett moaned as the corny deliciousness filled his mouth. 

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself", Link said as he watch Rhett take another giant bite and than take a more gracious bite himself. 

Out of the two of them, Link was always the more gracious eater. Unlike Rhett, who just tore into whatever food he was eating like a bear that just caught a salmon. 

Rhett was almost finished with his second corndog while Link was barely done with his first. 

"I love you". Rhett let out. 

"I love you too, man", Link says looking over at Rhett. 

"What?" Rhett questioned like he had no idea what was happening. 

"You just said I love you", Link says filling Rhett in. 

"Yeah. I was talking to the corndog", Rhett added. "But hey, I love you too as well" 

Rhett took another bite and let out another moan. "I love corndogs more though", he said as he starred straight ahead. 

"That's fine", Link said looking straight in from of him as he took another bite. 

"Hey Link", Rhett began. 

Link turned his attention to Rhett. "Yeah" 

"Do you think Jessie would be pissed off if I divorced her and married these corndogs?" Rhett joked. 

"I don't see why not" Link said. "I'm sure she could use a break from you anyways" 

"Hey". Rhett subtly nudged Link on the arm. 

Rhett had finished off his second corndog. He was still hungry though. He watched Link continue to eat his corndogs for an awhile before Link caught him starring. 

"What?" Link question. 

"I'm still hungry" Rhett said. 

"Then go get more corndogs", Link added. 

Link picked up his other corndog and proceeded to take a bite. But Rhett had other plans. Just before Link was about to take a bite, Rhett brought himself in and took a bite off of Link's corndog. 

"Hey", Link began. "That was mine" 

"Sharing is caring", Rhett managed to say with a mouth full of corndog. 

Link looked over at Rhett. "You're unbelievable" 

Rhett cocked his head towards Link. "I think you mean adorable. 

Rhett took another bite of Link's corndog. 

"Really?" Link let out a slight chuckle. 

"You want it back?" Rhett questioned. 

"I actually do", Link said with a smile. 

Rhett placed his hands on each side of Link's face as he pressed his lips to the other man. Rhett savored in the way Link's lips were slippery from grease and loved the way he tasted like corndogs. Link opened his mouth slightly, giving Rhett enough space and the permission to give him back his corndog as it slid into his mouth. 

Rhett pulled away, looking over at Link with a smile. He watched as the shorter man shallowed the pre-chewed corndog. "Well?" 

"That's a good corndog", Link said simply. 

Rhett looked Link in the eye as he took the remaining corndog from Link. He took the final bite and chewed a little. 

Rhett leaned into Link once again and pressed his lips to the other man. Link instantly opened his mouth as Rhett transfered the corndog into his mouth. 

Link swallowed and looked over at Rhett. "We need to get more corndogs" 

Rhett looked over at Link and couldn't control his smile. His eyes widen as he sensually bit his buttom lip. "Lets do it"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Now if you'll excuse me I have to go get myself some corndogs. 
> 
> Be Your Mythical Best!!


End file.
